Looney Tunes Presents: DC Superheroes United
Looney Tunes Presents: DC Superheroes United is a 2018 American animated direct-to-video comedy-action-adventure film, based on the Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' franchise and on Justice League and Teen Titans by DC Comics. It was released by Warner Home Video in 2018. Plot After the Brain's new attempt of taking over the world got attention from Lex Luthor and his henchmen, the League of Doom, the Earth's future is once again in danger. As a result, the Justice League and the Teen Titans have to team-up with the only group who knows him very well: the Looney Tunes. During their mission, various of their situations will end up with comic results. Voice cast ''Looney Tunes'' *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester, Tweety and Henery Hawk *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, Speedy Gonzales and Marvin the Martian *Billy West as Elmer Fudd *Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam, Wile E. Coyote and Barnyard Dawg *Jeff Bennett (credited as Jeff Glen Bennett) as Foghorn Leghorn *Frank Welker as the Road Runner and Hector the Bulldog *Dee Bradley Baker as Squeaks the Squirrel *Jim Cummings as the Tasmanian Devil *Rob Paulsen as Mac Gopher *Jess Harnell as Tosh Gopher *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny *Grey DeLisle (credited as Grey Griffin) as Tina Russo and Petunia Pig *Tress MacNeille as Granny ''Tiny Toons Adventures'' *Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny *Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny *Jeff Bergman as Plucky Duck *Gail Matthius as Shirley the Loon *Billy West as Hamton J. Pig *Frank Welker as Gogo Dodo, Furrball, Calamity Coyote and Little Beeper *Candi Milo as Sweetie *Kath Soucie as Fifi La Fume and Li'l Sneezer *Cree Summer as Elmyra Duff *Danny Cooksey as Montana Max *Maurice LaMarche as Dizzy Devil *Rob Paulsen as Arnold the Pitbull ''Animaniacs'' *Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff and Pinky *Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner *Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner and Hello Nurse *Maurice LaMarche as The Brain and Squit *Frank Welker as Thaddeus Plotz, Ralph T. Guard and Runt *Sherri Stoner as Slappy Squirrel * as Skippy Squirrel * as Rita *John Mariano as Bobby *Dee Bradley Baker as Pesto * as Mr. Director * as Francis 'Pip' Pumphandle DC Comics ''Justice League'' * as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman * as Bruce Wayne/Batman * as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman * as Hal Jordan/The Green Lantern *Phil LaMarr as Arthur Curry/Aquaman * as Barry Allen/The Flash and Oliver Queen/The Green Arrow *Kevin Michael Richardson as J'onn J'onzz/The Martian Manhunter and Ra's al Ghul * as Lex Luthor *Mark Hamill as The Joker and Sinestro *Corey Burton as Brainiac *Grey DeLisle (credited as Grey Griffin) as Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Tara Strong as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn ''Teen Titans'' * as Dick Grayson/Robin and Billy Numerous * as Koriand'r/Starfire and Komand'r/Blackfire * as Victor Stone/Cyborg * as Garfield Logan/Beast Boy *Tara Strong as Rachel Roth/Raven, Mikron O'Geneus/Gizmo and Aline Haiden/Jinx *Dee Bradley Baker as Silky *Kevin Michael Richardson as Trigon, Baron Flinders/Mammoth and See-More Transcript Credits Quotes *"So, you're the tiny mouse that want to rule the world?" - Lex Luthor. *"(seeing Buster and Babs) Look, bunnies! (hugs them)" - Starfire. *"Still better than Elmyra" - Buster Bunny. *"Not even with the most feared villains of the world... Let's go, Pinky. We must prepare for tomorrow" - The Brain. *"But why? What are we going to do tomorrow?" - Pinky. *"The same thing we do everyday and every night, Pinky: try to take over the wor... (an anvil falls on both) I hate this job!" - The Brain. *"Now that's comedy!" - Slappy Squirrel. *"Th-th-th-that's all, folks" - Porky Pig. Trivia *This is Warner Bros. Animation's second direct-to-video crossover film envolving a slaptick comedy franchise and a action-adventure one. The first was the Tom and Jerry/'' '' crossover film Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest. *The Justice League characters use a cartoonish design rather than their common realistic designs in order to fit to the Looney Tunes universe designs. **As a direct result, the Teen Titans characters use their Teen Titans Go! designs. Category:Crossovers Category:The New Looney Tunes Show Category:Direct-to-video films